


The War to Start All Wars

by girlinstory



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinstory/pseuds/girlinstory
Summary: Crowley had seen Aziraphale before they met. Flaming sword, hard to miss.





	The War to Start All Wars

Crowley had seen Aziraphale before they met. Flaming sword, hard to miss. Fire didn't normally hurt demons, but you could never tell with an angelic flaming sword, so he made the decision to stay well clear. 

They were at war, after all. For a war to end everything, or even just all wars, you needed a war to start them. Only, it was really more of an uprising. There were a lot more angels then, which meant not as many angels had fallen, which meant there weren't many demons. So really massacre might have been a better word.

Aziraphale could be oblivious, and occasionally incompetent, but he certainly wasn't stupid, so one day he asked Crowley, "Why did you approach me? That day of the first storm. Weren't you afraid I would attack you?"

Crowley did his shruggy thing that suggested he still wasn't used to having shoulders. "You didn't have your flaming sword. I was curious."

Aziraphale softened. "Well, then perhaps it is a good thing that I gave it away."

"That's why I stayed."


End file.
